Lock, Stock, and One Smoking Grundle
Drink of the Night The Cold Shoulder Announcements * Don't eat dry ice * "Call your mom, she misses you" * T-shirts are live, check them out * Stream of Many Eyes, Gil will be there, he can't say why. Check #nostoneunturned * Twitch prime, close to that 20 sub mark Sponsors Mats by Mars (TRIANGLETABLE 10% discount) Cantrip candles(TRIANGLEANDFLAME 10% discount) The Story * The party is five days from Galentia * Dawnash goes to the roof of the wagon to rest * Hyllenae takes first watch, Jingles wants to take last, incase they don't need one * Dawnash takes out a Sweet Sin Shroom, eats the cap, and lays back to look at the stars * Hyllenae's watch passes without event * The air reminds Dawnash of 100 years ago and the time he spent underground, he hears a call in the distance of "Rillix", he feels fire to his left and the heat of the flame, he is stuck, his heart is pounding. He musters all of his energy to stand up and starts running, an ember falls, he is running off into the distance, his heartbeat engulfs him, he hears nothing else. The cold air gets colder and colder, he feels the wind on his face again, he is gasping for air. His awareness comes back and he feels Jorgen and the oxen in front of him * Dawnash sits up and takes out of Angel's Breath and begins to breathe it in, it felt like a bad trip * Trixie sees Jingles open his eyes sometimes to make sure she isn't going through his things. She falls asleep and hears a voice calling to her saying that the time is soon and asking if she is ready to use "me". SHe will know when the time comes, she is ready, she has the instinct inside of her, she needs to tap into her potentional * Trixie's feet are still hairy, they feel nice to her. Her watch comes up. She looks out, expecting to see something, but doesn't. She touches the sword to see if she feels anything, there is a cold shiver down the back of her head/brain that stops at her neck. She feels like something has truly taken root, like it has control over her * Dawnash takes his full rest He asks Jorgen if he can bother him to have someone to drink with. Dawnash offers him some of the ale from his hip cask. He then asks if he might be able to fill his cask * Jorgen tells a story of Donafreesp and Towgrassp about a man and a dragon * Jorgen tells Dawnash to go back and get a crate, from which a bottle is retrieved and his cask is filled with 4 "charges". Dawnash takes his station on top of the wagon as dawn begins to break * Jingles wakes up early, since he slept well, not taking watch * Amalthea and Trixie hear Jorgen say something and see the wagons turn onto a road towards a bridge, but there is a figure on the path walking towards to the wagon * The traveler looks familiar to Amalthea as someone that was talking to Hyllenae in Cephalon telling her to be wary of the road, he was with a stout gentleman before, the stout gentleman comes forward as well. They ask for help with a broken down wagon. Hyllenae grips her mace and readies her shield. Dawnash says they may be able to help, they they should lead the way. The stout man takes a large padlock and locks the back wheel as they begin to move * Initiative ** Bandit Captain thinks that Dawnash has a problem with his blindness and goes to attack Dawnash, hitting once and missing twice ** Dawnash takes out a spore bomb and shoves it in the captain's eyes, then headbutts him ** Jingles charges flames in his hands and says that he dares them, readying his action ** Camille crits on the stout man, Amalthea jumps down and stomps on his face ** The bandits come up to the back of the cart, triggering Jingles' Burning Hands ** The thugs try to attack Hyllenae, but miss. Some of the other attack Jingles, they miss as well ** Hyllenae tries to intimidate, then rushes them with her mace, smashing the face of one of the bandits ** Trixie pokes out from behind the wagon, casts Hex on strength, then uses Eldritch Blast, killing one of the bandits ** Two shots at Dawnash, he catches both and throws them both back, hitting with one ** A half orc attacks Amalthea, but it goes wide ** An attack on Dawnash, hits, another attack and hit ** The captain stands up and attacks Dawnash, Camille, and Amalthea, only hitting Amalthea ** Dawnash takes out his trident, spins it and tries to thrust it into his throat, hitting him, then palms the back of the trident, but it doesn't do anything ** Jingles pulls out his rapier and activates his Blade song, then sends Magic through his sword, casting Magic Missile, killing one of the bandits, then tries to pull himself on top of the wagon, but cannot, falling, taking damage and being prone ** Amalthea attacks the bandit captain and hits him with an ice dagger twice, then Camille attacks ** Hyllenae is attacked twice ** One of the bandits hits Jingles ** Hyllenae attacks one of the bandits, cracking his skull, then tries to intimidate by splattering another one with the blood ** Trixie sees a scared bandit, moves her Hex, then casts Eldritch Blast, nearly killing him ** Two more arrow shots at Dawnash, both miss ** Half orc goes after Amalthea again, but misses again, embedding his axe into the metal ** Two more attacks on Dawnash, one hits ** Jorgen is just watching, unable to do anything ** The captain makes three attacks on Amalthea, hitting with two ** Dawnash sees the captain slash at Amalthea and takes out his lute, tells him he will die and casts Dissonant Whispers, making the captain's head explode, Camille then starts to eat him, he then heals himself with Healing Word ** Jingles kicks one of the thugs in the crotch while he is prone, missing, but recovers to use his movement to stand up ** Camille goes after a fleeing bandit. Amalthea uses her shortsword from Captain Belana to attack the Halforc, then attacks him again. Camille bites and hits, killing the bandit ** Dawnash puts his lute away, grips his throat and tries to attack him, but misses, then uses Flurry of Blows to kick him twice in the air, killing the bandit ** Bandit tries to Jingles, but misses, he slaps the sword out of his hand. The bandit runs away, Jingles punts him between the legs ** Hyllenae runs after bandits and slips in some blood ** Trixie runs in the same direction, starting to skate on the blood, making an attack with her longsword, The Blade of Azabin ** Hyllenae and Trixie get an opportunity attack, hitting the fleeing bandit ** Dawnash jumps off of the cart, rolling through the blood, then jumping to hit the fleeing bandit and trying to grapple him, but misses, then tries to attack him, but misses again ** Jingles sees that his friends aren't around, but they are doing well, then uses Catapult on a shield on the ground towards the fleeing bandit, hitting them * Dawnash goes over to Jorgen to see if he is ok, he says that what the party did was impressive and he will note it to his master * Trixie tries to open the lock, but can't with her tools. She tries a rusted key, but it doesn't fit. Amalthea tries, nearly breaking her tools, but pops it open. The lock is about 15 pounds and looks like it might have been for a castle wall * Trixie begins looting the bodies, skipping the one with the scorched crotch * Dawnash realizes what he did to the captain and inspects what he did, and also checking his pockets, leaving his coin pouch. He tries to give a health potion to Amalthea, but she refuses, saying that she is fine, and jsut needs to rest. He then goes to check on Jingles and asks him about the shield. * The party thinks about who the bandits were * Jorgen is moving bodies off to the side * Trixie loots one of the bodies and finds some gold and a key that looks like it belong to the large lock * A small book is found on the captain, noting his exploits, as well noting a cart coming of what he thought was rare goods from information from "the tall shiny one" * The party decides to leave the bodies on the road as a warning. Dawnash writes a note in blood about bandits and to beware * Hyllenae sees that Dawnash is ashamed of what he has done and needs to atone * The party is off in the cart again * Trixie pulls out the coin she found and says that they were not very good bandits * Hyllenae says it was a traumatic battle and they should bring out the kittens. Camille looks like she wants to eat more kittens, which changes Amalthea's mind towards it a bit more * Amalthea asks if Dawnash has access to booze * Jorgen starts to drink and asks Dawnash to send up one of the ladies, but not for that reason, he wants to get to know them. He asks for "the fierce one", meaning Amalthea * Amalthea goes up to the front, where Jorgen offers her a drink and compliments her on Camille. He says that Galentia is known for its arts. He then asks if she is seeing anyone, if she has a boyfriend. She says that it is not her thing. He asks if she has a girlfriend. She says that she prefers to be alone. He does not have anyone either, he is on the road so much * Jorgen asks Amalthea how she met these fine folks. She says that she just found Dawnash. She talks about her lover, and how he died. She talks about Dawnash just kind of understanding her. He, too, has lost someone, but to war Characters * Galahorn - bandit captain * Ignascious - thug buddy Quotations "I've broken into a lot of things in my time." - Trixie, Episode 17 @ 58:34 "I see this disadvantage and raise you murder!" - Guillermo, Episode 17 @ 1:10:25 "I'm not going to let you skip me, god dammit." - Kristin, Episode 17 @ 1:17:40 the captain being blind "He was going to parry you, but you make a valid point." Gil, Episode 17 @ 1:25:25 "No taint is safe when Jingles is around." - Guillermo, Episode 17 @ 2:06:35 "That was fantastic, i mean, I killed it, but that was fantastic." - Dawnash, Episode 17 @ 2:52:45 "He decided to run away, so I kicked him in the nuts and made him explode." Jingles, Episode 17 @ 2:53:20